A Roll in the Ghost
by SeedyDeath
Summary: When you leave two young people on a ship alone and they start getting f r i s k y... RaTeD M for things going down... EzraXSabine
1. Wanna tussle?

_**EZRA and SABINE fuck each-other...**_

**(when they are 18 of course...)**

* * *

Ezra stood looking at Sabine through the mirror and thought to himself, "She's so hot, I wonder what she would be like in bed?" Ezra wasn't completely unfamiliar to sex, he knew the gist of what went on and he knew exactly who he wanted to do since he first saw her. He imagined his hands slipping down to her clit and rubbing slowly back and forth. He thought of how he would ravenously suck and play with her small but firm breasts. He imagined putting his dick into her vagina and fucking her to the point that she would cum all over him.

He imagined her small mouth slipping over his cock and then going up and down, up and down. He was so far into dream land he hardly realized that everyone had left the room and were down the hall discussing the next op. He slipped out of his chair and crept around the corner and stated directly at Sabine's ass. It was small but looked so luscious. His hard-on grew slightly and he reached into his pants and enjoyed the view while he pleasured himself.

Latter that night he woke up from a sweet and hopped from his bed. He was careful not to wake Zeb as he listened very hard. Then he heard it, the slow moan of Sabine in her room. Underneath his clothes his dick shot up. He tip-toed over to her room his ear against the door. He could hear a low hum and slow moan emanating from the room. He opened the door and saw her, fully clothed brushing her teeth and talking to herself.

He watched as she then put down the brush, rinsed out her mouth and walked to the closet. She took out her night clothes and began to take off her clothes. Piece by piece the clothes disappeared and soon they were all gone. She began to put on her night clothes and then she noticed him. "Peeper!" she scream but before she could say anymore he grabbed her mouth, covering her screams. She tried to fight him off until he knocked her out with the force.

He then reached down to her pajama pants and began rubbing there. He continued this as he laid her on the bed and stroked her skin as he pulled off her pjs. Then she just had on her night bra which he began to play with her through. He stuck his face into her vagina and licked fast and hard. She moan lowly and he got up and closed the door. Then he dropped his pants and stuck his dick in between her breasts underneath the bra and rubbed it back and forth teasing himself. She started to come back to her senses, moaning in pleasure as she smiled.

"Fuck me Ezra, just fuck me!" she said bucking a little as he rocked between her tits. Obediently Ezra slid down to her clit and slipped his cock into her vagina. He pushed her against the bed and fucked her fast and hard. She moaned low and long. Then she pushed him on his back and rode him. He held her breasts underneath the bra as he rode him. "Ezra, I'm gonna cum soon, oh fuck yes."

Ezra moved his hands to her thighs and held her up in the air while he fucked her with everything he had until she came all over him. The he played with her pussy for a minute before sticking his cock into her mouth, her on her back and him on all fours. He rammed into her mouth as fast as he could until he felt his juices flow. He then came all over her two breasts and then stuck it back into her mouth for his final discharge.

They both just lay there next to each other breathing hard and heavy. Then he got up and left, leaving her for his room where he awoke the next day with no memory of what happened. She on the other searched his face for any remembrance of what happened, when she found none she assumed it was all just a dream and soon forgot it.

* * *

If you want more, just ask...


	2. Holologs

**BLOW HIM AWAY!**

* * *

Ezra's mind was in a whirl, spinning and spinning. Last night he dreamed he had sex with Sabine and it was killing him that he didn't actually have it. He began to watch as often as he could, memorizing her habits and how her body moved. He sometimes noticed her giving him the strangest, chillingly accusing stare, and for some reason it was beautiful.

He sat in the cockpit of the Ghost messing with the controls and trying to keep the thoughts away. Chopper whirred in with a buzz and a toot. Ezra kicked him, "Get out of here tin-bits!" More squeaks and squawks from his auditory systems. I kicked him again, no one knew what he said. I scooted forward in the cockpit char and looked out over the surface of Ryloth, waiting for the gang to get back from another op... without him.

Ezra finally stopped starring at nothing and stood up, "While I have the place to myself why not look around!" he said to no one in particular. He searched the rooms to keep himself occupied and came across Sabine's hololog. Without hesitation or a moments thought he turned it on. A lot of boring stuff about her life and what she went though flashed through until he saw a single image. A still drawing of him holding against the wall reaching down toward her vagina.

He stopped fast forwarding and turned on the audio. The entire segment was about a dream she had that Ezra had fucked her... He gulped and kept watching. The image changed to one of him actually having sex with Sabine. Her on her back and he leaning over her, dick inside her clit.

He heard a noise outside and hurriedly zipped his pants back up. Then wondered when he unzipped them. He put the hololog back and rushed out of the room. Just as the craft began to open he was back in his room, watching a holovid. The entire crew walked slowly by, shuffling and when he saw Sabine walk past, holding her arm in pain he said very softly, "Come in here, I'll cheer you up."

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter length. I have so much else to do this is basically at the bottom of a long list. Not much of a lemon this chapter, just wait until next Tuesday though, the "fun" will reemerge ther**e.


	3. Wham! Bam! and a whole lot of jam

Sorry I'm late... Moving and stuff...

* * *

Ezra flopped down in the chair. "Shut up Chopper, no one likes you."

"Yeah," chimmed in Zeb, "No one."

"Com'on boys let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sabine sat down next to Ezra.

Gulping, Ezra's member slowly grew. To make matters worse Zeb got up and started to leave the room. Chopper bleeped and blooped something about Lasat stupidity.

"Hay! I didn't say that about you droid," Zeb grabbed the droid and pulled him along as he left the room, Chopper screaming the whole way.

"Well arn't they stupid." Sabine shook her head.

Ezra's head on the other hand spun like crazy. He looked slightly to his right and BOOM. There. Was. Her. Boobs. He licked his lips and quickly looked away. ~ must not touch ~ he thought to himself.

Sabine looked over at him, "Well I guess it's just you and me then." She sighed and started to get up.

As she got up Ezra got a glimpse of the outline of her mound. It stuck out just a bit and contrasted with her ample ass perfectly. Speaking of her ass... "Sabine wait, I got something to say." Ezra put her assests out of his mind so he could think. "Look, I love you."

Sabine stood over him so that he could see her "frame" very well. "Ezra, to be honest, I had a dream a while back and I think... I think I love you too." She then sat back down next to him.

"Soooooo," Ezra began, "You wanna go on a date?" As he said the last part, her hand slid over to his inner thigh. And his hard member became a full erection.

"You know Ezra," she began, biting her lip. "We have the Ghost to ourselves and I'm feeling a little hot. How about you?"

She began to stroke his member. His eyes bulged and all he managed to say was, "Yeah." Slowly, she edged her hand inside his pants.

"Yeah? You wouldn't mind making me feel better would you?" She began to unzip his pants, massaging his hard dick.

Ezra reached over and pulled her shirt up over he boobs, letting them hang. "I wouldn't mind at all." He slowly groped her breasts, kneading them like dough. Her little moans making it all worth it.

She slipped of his pants all the way and got on her knees. "You want a tit job Ez?"

Ezra's eyes rolled up as she mashed her breasts up and down around his cock. "Oh frak, don't stop!"

Ezra's ejaculation flew across her face a couple moments later. She licked her lips and started blowing his sensitive dick. "Frak that fucking feels heavenly!"

She stopped and stood up. "Help me get these pants off." Ezra wasted no timing in sliking over and feeling her ass and even rubbing her crotch as he slowly pulled her pants down along with her panties down her legs. "Fuck just get them off!"

Ezra ripped them off and instantly dove his face into her pussy, devouring it as he lifted her off the ground by her hips and rammed her against the wall. She trembled insesently as his tounge played. After about a minute she realized she was floating above the ground and that Ezra no longer held her up.

He worked over, his hand grasping her ass as his mouth made itself a jouster to her vagina. She drove her herself up and down on Ezra's face, yelling expletives right and left.

Then she pushed him on his back, "My turn." Sabine then impaled herself on Ezra's dick and rode that boy reverse cow girl. Ezra admired her body, while covered in scars, they only lended to her beauty. Her abs, yes her abs, were the perfect holding spot as she rode his cock. The little dip her vigina did only added to His pleasure and her delicate hands on his shoulders allowed him the glorious view of her back. An elequant diamond back. "This is what it's like to fuck a mandalorian he said to himself. Apparently out loud though as she kicked into another gear.

"Frak you're tight as fuck!" Ezra managed to get in amongst the wave of moans and groans being emmeted from Sabine. He grabbed her boobs and leaned her back. At the same time he thrusted as hard as he could up into her cunt.

Finally she jerked and flailed, "FUCK! IM CUMMING!" Her orgasm splashed down onto Ezra and he found himself ever so close to edge himself. He lifted Sabine in the air and impaled her asshole with his rock hard cock. "Oh FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He rammed her ass until her second orgasm came in a flash.

Ezra reached around and using the force spund Sabine on her back til she was floating in air. Then he smiled, "You're the fraking best!"

"Just cum already! Fuck! It's so tight!" She rubbed her clit persistently faster and faster cumming a third and final time as Ezra came in her asshole.

They both screamed as they reached their climaxes and the collapsed on each other. Ezra continued to feel her boobs but less sexually and with a familiar twirl. They fell asleep in the loading bay like that.

Zeb banged on the door. "What the hell is going on in there!? Ezra! Open the door! EZRA!"

* * *

**Holy shit! That was explosive! Will update when possible. A review would beuch appreciated**.


End file.
